scribblefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hawkian
If you contribute here, please see the message on the home page about adding the Shout Box to your navbar! Now we can chat and wiki! heyyy hawkman I dont have a neogaf acc because I use gmail and my school email won't work :( but Ive read almost all the posts on this game. I just wanted to let you GAFfers know that I like your guys posts and I read them during my downtime. I also plan on contributing to this wiki asap. I am currently waiting for my copy to arrive via the delivery man later tonight. thanks for all the entertainment bro. P.S. tell all the GAFfers I said hi. Hello Hi, hawkian, ty for the welcome and the edit in Leeroy Jenkins. English is not my main lang, so it's kinda hard for me to write a big average article, ill be helping you guys w/ this project as i can, but forgive me if i write anything w31rD. Edit I´m sorry, i 4got to sign, yeah i knew it, i usually edit portuguese language wikipedia. -(MSG)Daharkhmeiji 20:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey! I don't have neogaf account, i've been reading neogaf's views on Scribblenauts since late June. I must say it's been quite amazing, especially that whole controversy on emulators all the way back to the avatar thing. Blizzard's draconian views on abiding-the-rules was especially hilarious, i still don't have this game but once i get i'll add and try not to fudge everything up (which hopefully won't happen o.O.) Going to read about editing in more detail now. re: white spaces sorry about that. I really dont have much exp. with wikis. Also thanks for the props on the thread. *bows head in gratitude* edit: whoops i wasnt logged in when i left this Re: logging in Ok. i should be logged in now. im using a computer at school so it keeps logging me off for some reason. (probably cookies) Hello! Thanks for the welcome! I'm really glad to see a wiki for Scribblenauts. I think this will be fun! I haven't done much more than small changes to a wiki page, so please be patient with me while I learn this, LOL! But I figure right now, the wiki needs information, and I can figure out things as I go along! Blackadder-XB 19:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ohh... i got it I was going to put the object template but my free period was over so i couldn't. Ill do it now if it hasn't been done already :) Elesium 20:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help and encouragement! So far this is really fun! --User:Blackadder-XB (Hawk added this for you) Problems in the wiki? When i create a page the wiki auto insert a lot of lines b4 and after the object box. I also usualy can't edit pages... when i click save it prompts the preview again. (happening right now w/ this page) -(MSG) Daharkhmeiji 20:40, September 17, 2009 (UTC) GAF Quote: It's like we're famous :P You guys are to me :) Elesium 20:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Pics Ok, ill resize the ones i´ve uploaded, i currently have no tools beside Paint to do it right now (im on my job right now), but if you need anything else just message me at my talk page or at daarkmagee@gmail.com - Daharkhmeiji 22:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) object template I'm really sorry that I'm not doing it right, but when I cut and pasted that text, it didn't work. I tried that for probably a half hour, and couldn't get it to work. All the extra stuff in the Object brackets showed up on the page. Is the template for the old style text editor instead of the new one? I'll try to get it to work again. Thnx Thnx! I need to go home by now, so ill start addin more pics tomorrow (at 2pm here wich is 10am in PST). See ya later. -Daharkhmeiji 23:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The template doen't like me o_o; I tried the object temple from my talk page again, and it still doesn't work. I'll keeping working with it and the automatic one. I don't take it as nagging, I need to learn how to do this. I'm used to my name automatically showing up on forums. It's hard to remember...Blackadder-XB 23:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh my god The postage got messed up and now i have to wait until friday night}:( to get the game. God i hate my local ups. Elesium 03:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ill still help edit the wiki though:p For the Control Tips section...or something Hey, I'm a little lazy to contribute too much, but I did notice a handy little tip for those who are upset about multiple word input. The problem is when you're typing adjectives or modifiers, like "Big Rock" and you end up getting a normal rock, or worse, you type "Fishing Pole" but misspell fishing and end up with just a pole. The solution? Don't put the space between the words. If it exists like fishingpole, it'll give you what you want. If it doesn't like bigrock, it'll just give you the usual "did you mean?" Good luck on the wiki, man. *Great addition! I'm going to make a new typing tips page based on this and a couple other ideas that this just gave me. BTW, even if you don't contribute, I'd love it if you made an account just for comments here and there! You can always sign with four tildes (~~~~). Thanks!--Hawkian 19:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Another tip I should also add something about chemicals in bottles... If you glue, say, poison to some food and something eats that food, it'll get sick, like when you hit it with chloroform or ether. Just that everybody on GAF kept asking about that... And alright, I'll give in and sign up. *Gonna post this to GAF :) --Hawkian 19:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey there. Hi, DeadPixel here. Been unable to validate an accouant over at neoGAF without a paid email available to me, but I've read and followed every post in the hype and impressions thread since before post 217. If you read this give a shoutout to the guys over there, they're all awesome. Hoping to contribute a lot of cool objects/ interactions / solutions to the wikia. See you around. :D Ello Hey, I did add you on AIM, btw. Amaster 20:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm... Amaster423 Amaster 20:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) NPC templates Hey hawkian, did u check out Worker? Its a good template, you should make it the default template for npcs. =D - Daharkhmeiji 21:42, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I agree, this is a good template to use. I used it with Vampire. --Offperception 14:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) post 217 picture is possible mind control device + Trex= rideable trex +atack zombies Platypuslover171 18:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC)Platypuslover171 RE: Varable renaming I know that changing the vars will break the existing setups. For the puzzles, I can easily refactor the pages, but for the objects that will be alot more work. I think there is a way to assign one var to another in the template. If we can do that, then the varaibles can be renamed without breaking the legacy setup. :D I'm going to go play around on one of the wikis I run and see if I can figure out the second method. AlephErsatz 18:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :*Follow up: Using }}}} will setup the newvar in a template to default to the old var. That way, the old and new variable names both work, but! the new variable will always override the old variable! Magic! (PS. Make sure there are 6 curly braces at the end!) :AlephErsatz 21:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Disguises Yeah sure i will make them pngs from now on. Elesium 19:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Misunderstanding I didn't really do much to the page, I just fixed a typo or two. No need to thank me. Great Wiki you have here. How do we get images for the pages, though? Object Links There should be a Formatting Tips page to help the users. Little things like: *'Levels' display as Levels *'Starite' display as Starite *'My msg' links directly to that topic in you talk page.. (My msg) * Et cetera. - Daharkhmeiji 23:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey Did you see the guerilla gorilla pic? this game is epic. I havent put it down for hours yet i'm only on world 2. I cant get myself off the title screen. Elesium 03:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Template Magic Hawk, I just changed it all over, not a big deal. I haven't fixed the Template:Levels/doc yet, but that will be done in about 15 minutes. I've updated it so the legacy stuff is gone, and all people have to do is And the whole thing is done, including the level images and world links. No wories about the whole switching thing, there are only about 30 levels in the wiki right now, and I am a coder, I'm used to refactoring. :D AlephErsatz 07:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages. Ill work on theese untill i need to go to class. I got my usb recorder to take pics off my ds. Elesium 15:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Template: NPC Hey Hawkian, I think I got Template:NPC to work! Those damn hidden columns, such a bitch! The trick is the end template }} and then starting }}#if: have to be on the same line. BUT, you have to put an explicity as the first item of the block, or it breaks! Arg. IE. | - table format table data }} | - table format table data }} Keep this formatting in mind! And let me know if this breaks. PS. I renamed the varaibles from "object that the npc blah" to "blah" cause the other one was too fucking hard to use. I update the doc too. AlephErsatz 04:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) screenie conventions i have invented a good method, look at the page Earth magic and on my tutorial on the Screenshot tips page sorry for the confusion. now without divs ;) – Flying-sheep 21:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :This policy (archived here) has several advantages, but also advocates a degradation in viewed image quality and requires additional steps for the initial capture and formatting of the image. If anyone wishes to adopt this policy in uploading their images, I am completely fine with that (as it is nondestructive), but I am not prepared to make it wiki-wide.--Hawkian 21:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Danng. Im already like 5th on the community page ;) Elesium 00:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Redirects and Variants It really gets tricky when fictional characters and dinosaurs share models! What you said makes sense, we'll have to use the redirects to our advantage. Blackadder-XB 02:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Fictional Beings I'm interested in things with unusual properties, so the categories are going to be confusing. As far as the fictional beings category, I have no idea if that's needed. It would be interesting, but I'm not sure if it is needed in the game. Does the game consider a doctor and a bigfoot to be different types of things? Blackadder-XB 20:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Maps * http://scribble.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map_1-1p.png * http://scribble.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map_1-2p.png * http://scribble.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map_1-3p.png * http://scribble.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map_6-1a.png I don't have time to do more, but maybe someone could continue these. Backgrounds have to be removed from large maps because of the parallax scrolling effect. I kept them all named conventionally as Map_x-xx.png. - Blt-X 10:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) *These are brilliant. Great work. I'm not sure how well I could pull them off myself, I still can't get past the "main menu" screen on my emu. You and deadpixel are the only ones I know who can for sure. If you could even do like one of these a week, that'd be amazing! --Hawkian 19:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I can get past the main screen. If you are using no$gba then i can give you a screenshot of my settings. You probably got them right. It just takes a while. It seems like it freezes up? can you create a profile? If so then you should be able to get to the lvls. just wait for it. i got an alienware computer so that shit loads fast. not as fast as my good ol' green dslite though. Elesium 14:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ps. emus suck :P Darren Thanks For The TY for me making 'Basketball Player'I also put the avatar alien in the store, and improved the 'Horse!'Thanks For Noticing, man! another screenshot tip this time, you will agree totally. it’s about quality ;) – flying sheep (talk) 20:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) *I do indeed! Great tip I didn't even think about, but I knew exactly what you meant when I read it. Just updated it to say "printscreen" key as few keyboard just say "print" key anymore these days. Thanks :D--Hawkian 21:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) #waz up i love this game its so fun and plus use ur brain 08:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey i just played this thing so i just wanted to see what its like 10:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC)